A Gamer in Westeros
by Erosire
Summary: Jeremy was just an ordinary person, nothing special, nothing spectacular. His life was mundane until one day he found himself in the World of Westeros. It wasn't his first choice but it wasn't his last. He might as well make the most of it. M-rated – contains delusional fantasy.


**A Gamer in Westeros**

Jeremy was just an ordinary person, nothing special, nothing spectacular. His life was mundane until one day he found himself in the World of Westeros. It wasn't his first choice but it wasn't his last. He might as well make the most of it. M-rated – contains delusional fantasy.

 **– Story Start –**

"Truck-san did it," I answered.

"Pretty sure I got ran over by a bus," Jeremy snorted and had a good look at his surroundings. There was nothing but whiteness. He let out a disappointed sigh before returning to face me, who wasn't a faceless shadow like in the previous one-shot. I gave myself an upgrade.

"So, who are you?" Jeremy asked.

"Erosire," I said. There was no reason to hide my penname.

"Isn't that the author of this story?" Jeremy pondered out loud.

"Only I can break the fourth wall," I growled and exhaled deeply. I supposed I should get on with it since words are wasting and people are yawning. "Ever read a reincarnation story? You know, a no body went from zero to hero?"

"Oi! Not a no body, I got an awesome body," Jeremy responded and heaved his chest. He was in a great shape, not too fat, not too skinny like many Americans. He was of average height with dark brown hair, green eyes and slightly pale complexion due to lack of outdoor time.

"But yeah, I heard those stories," Jeremy added, "I've read a few myself. So, I'm going to be reincarnated in a fantasy world with an OP power but ultimately do nothing with it, not to mention never getting laid despite constantly surrounded by beautiful girls who wanted to ride my bone at every turn?"

I blinked. What the fuck!?

"Just kidding," Jeremy grinned. "If I was in that kind of situation, I totally fuck and rape anything with a pretty face, right after I kill anything that doesn't have a pretty face."

I smiled. That was much better. I had no time for spineless MC. I needed one that wouldn't make the story super cliché, spewing about family and friendships. God knows there were way too many of those already.

"I'm going to send you into WOW and see how it goes from there," I said, getting to the point.

"WOW? Awesome! Let me choose my race. I want to be an awesome undead!"

"Sure, why not," I said and vanished from the void, leaving Jeremy alone. He looked around before the whiteness shattered. It exploded, revealing the world I sent him to just not the one he was hoping.

 **–** **A Gamer in Westeros –**

"This is fucking not World of Warcraft!" Jeremy shouted at the sky, causing the people nearby to look at him. They returned to their respective task and equated him to some crazy lunatic. There were plenty of those in the city already.

"This is fucking Westeros, shitty Games of Thrones," Jeremy cursed and stomped to the nearest street tender. It only took a couple of steps since they were everywhere, crowing the narrow alley. "Hey, has Ned got killed yet?"

The man raised his brow.

"I mean Lord Stark," Jeremy quickly regained his wit. "Where is Lord Stark?"

"Lord Stark," the man chuckled. "I suppose you can find him or what left of him overviewing the city on a pike. Now, you're going to buy something or what?"

Jeremy narrowed his eyes and turned towards the Red Keep. _Alright, so he's dead. That meant I could be in season 2 or maybe season 3 or maybe season 4._

Jeremy honestly couldn't remember exactly what happened in the past seasons considering the show was up to season 7 where Daenerys finally got off her ass and invade Westeros. He wouldn't mind come face to face with Emilia Clarke – and fuck her up.

"Say, I'm from… Essos, arrived here this morning," Jeremy said and picked up a dagger off the table. The blue screen in front of him flickered as it focused on the weapon. "So what's happening in the city?"

From the man, Jeremy realized he was in season 3 since the Battle of Blackwater had already happened and Joffrey hadn't died yet, meaning the Purple Wedding hadn't happened, and since the man didn't say anything about the wedding, it hadn't even been announced yet.

"Excellent," Jeremy said and examined a different knife. The blue screen in front of him flickered once more and refocused onto the new item. Words and number appeared around the knife, suspended in air for him to read and analyze. "+7 attacks, but its durability sucks."

Jeremy checked a few more daggers before leaving the stall and the alley. "I need to get some money first. Can't buy anything without money…"

Jeremy checked his pocket and took out his wallet. He had over a hundred bucks, but the currency of Earth was useless on Westeros. He crumpled them and threw them into the closest open fire he could find along with his bank cards and ids. His empty wallet went in flames as well along with all the useless stuff he had.

The only thing useful was his iPhone and some pens. The latter netted him some nice amount of hard currency since ball-point pens weren't exactly invented. It did take him a while to find a buyer.

"This is remarkable, how was this made?" the artisan asked when used the pen to draw a perfect line on a worn-out parchment.

"I have no fucking idea," Jeremy answered. He had some idea, but he wasn't going to explain anything to these medieval apes. And honestly, even if he did, they wouldn't able to reproduce such a marvelous invention. Furthermore, he didn't want to make him stand out just yet, but he needed some cashes and quick. "But I will trade you two for a dragon, one for you to use, sell, and one for you to see how you can replicate it. It's a fair deal."

The man took some times and convincing to accept. A gold dragon was fairly large sum of money even though the show made it looked like they were growing on tree. A gold dragon was worth around 200 silver coins. A couple of silver coins could buy a decent meal.

After getting some money, Jeremy opted to buy a sword. His ability to see the weapons stats made it super easy for him to pick out the best one for the lowest price possible.

"This kind of OP," Jeremy said after he got his short sword and a change of clothing. He was going to get a long sword, but it was too damn heavy for him to swing around with his STR at 1. All his stats were at 1 as he was at level 1 with zero ability. He also wanted to get a horse, but he realized he didn't know how to ride one. He had to walk out of King's Landing like a commoner – at least for now.

"I will be back soon," Jeremy said and headed off. "Time for some grindings"

And grind he did.

 **–** **A Gamer in Westeros –**

"Fucking die already!" Jeremy roared and leaped at the beast. His short steel slashed and hacked away until the beast stopped moving altogether.

 ** _Wild Boar defeated: +23 EXP!_**

 ** _Congratulation! You have reached level 5. You have gained 5 attribute points and 1 skill points._**

"Skill points huh? 3AP to Speed, 1AP to Strength and 1AP to Stamina," Jeremy requested and exhaled deeply before chasing after another boar. He would check what skill and ability were available when he take a rest. With his improved speed, he reached another wild boar quickly enough and with a couple of swing of his swords, he managed to behead one. It was much easier than before.

 ** _Wild Boar defeated: +26 EXP! 1204 more to reach level 6!_**

"1204, that's about 50 more boars? Fuck!" Jeremy cursed and looked around for another wild boar to slaughter. There were abundant amount of them in the forest south of King's Landing, along the King Road. After another 5 more, he ran out of stamina and had to take a long rest.

"Let's see what skill I have," Jeremy said and checked the blue screen. He learned that he could interact with it through touch or verbal command. He mostly used verbal command as it was simply easier. The screen listed a dozen of skills and abilities he could spend his Skill Point on. One of them caught his attention immediately.

"What the…? Umm… Use 1SP on Cannibalize?"

 ** _Congratulation! Cannibalize unlocked. Active Ability: You automatically regenerate 1% of your total health and mana every second for 10 seconds per corpse. Only works on humanoid or undead corpses within 5 yards. Cool down: 2 minutes. Higher level regenerate more per corpse and less cool down. 2SP needed to advance to level 2_**

It was slightly different than the cannibalize Jeremy recalled from World of Warcraft. "Regenerate huh… but only worked on humanoid or undead corpses... where can I find undead corpses? Does the White Walker counts? They're kind of undead."

Jeremy pondered for a moment before shrugging. "A normal corpse should be fine. Alright, back to grinding."

A week passed by, and he gained another 3 levels, bringing his total level to 8. He gained another 15 AP and 3 SP for his trouble. 9AP points went to Speed, 3AP to Strength and 3AP to Stamina. As for SP, he didn't use any, opting to save up for when he understood what abilities were useful in the long run. He left the forest after that since it would take approximately 1500 wild boar to reach level 9.

"Need a better way to gain level," Jeremy muttered as he headed back to north towards King's Landing for some hot baths. The last time he had a shower was back on Earth. He carried some of his kills with him to sell in the market. The carcass should worth something.

 **–** **A Gamer in Westeros –**

"Well, well, what do we have here?" questioned of the gold cloak – a city guard. With him were a couple of men, dressed in the same uniform.

"Just sharing my meal with the less fortunate," Jeremy responded and carved up another slab of meat and placed it onto the made-shift grill over open flames. He then checked for a nicely grilled piece and offered it to the guards. He didn't want to cause any trouble – at least not yet. "Thank you for all your service."

The man slapped the piece out of his hands. It flew and landed on the ground before the a few starving peasants gobbled it up. Jeremy frowned slightly before smiling. "Sorry, my hands must have slipped. Let me get you another one."

Before Jeremy could, another guard kicked the grill over. They even stomped onto the meat, mixing it with dirt and muds. "Awwww common? Why did you have to do that?"

The answer Jeremy got was a punch, aiming at his face. He dodged it on reflex, causing both him and the man to blink. "Woops, I didn't mean to do that. Alright, do it again. I won't dodge this time."

The guard actually did and got a knife in his throat for his trouble. His two companions was surprise for a second before drawing their swords.

"Idiot, as if I let you punch me," Jeremy snorted and pulled out the knife and got some distances. "Well, I like to hang around, but see you."

With that said, Jeremy bolted, causing the two guards to chase him.

 ** _City Watch defeated: +261 EXP! 36,666 more to reach level 9!_**

"Cool," Jeremy said as his heart beat faster and faster and it wasn't due to the exertion. With his stamina at 15, he rarely got tired sprinting at full speed. And with his speed at 36, he could outrun his pursuers without breaking a sweat. The rapid beating of his heart was the first time he killed a person, and it was exhilarating.

When Jeremy reached an empty alley, he stopped and waited for the guards to catch up. They were out of breath when they caught up to him. Before they could make use of their sword, he charged at them and stabbed his dagger through one of their necks before dodging a sword swing. The man gripped his bleeding neck as he dropped to the knee. He bled out quickly enough.

 ** _City Watch defeated: +284 EXP! 36,382 more to reach level 9!_**

"Much easier than killing wild boars, at least I don't have to chase after them," Jeremy smirked and eyed the last gold cloak. Jeremy could see the fear in the man's eyes, and that fear was frozen when a knife went through his neck.

 ** _City Watch defeated: +233 EXP! 36,149 more to reach level 9!_**

With the last guard disposed, Jeremy made himself scarce. He headed out of the city before their bodies would be found and caused an alarm. Once outside, he looked at the sky. He was still pissed about being sent to the wrong world. "I'm going to fuck up this story so badly!"

 **–** **A Gamer in Westeros –**

"Ugh!" the huge knight panted heavily as he glared at his opponent. He couldn't believe how fluid the young man's movements were despite the bulky blade and the strength behind each of his strikes. The knight hastily raised his guard, blocking a slash from the man's great sword. The impact sends him back several steps. Before he could take another breath, a downward strike brought the man's to his knees.

"You monster…!" the knight let out a cry just before the sword went through his neck and ripped off his head. His body fell backwards, bleeding out onto the muddy ground.

 ** _Edmond Boron defeated: +27334 EXP! 83,503 more to reach level 11!_**

"Edmon Boron huh, whoever that is," Jeremy said and raised his great sword. It weighted a ton, but with his current strength, he could hold it with one hand and kill a man. It was the only type of blade weapon that simply didn't shatter when bashed someone with full amour. "I get a ton more exp if I kill a named character."

Jeremy then turned towards the woman on the ground. Her legs were sprained when she fell off of her horse. The said creature was in two parts, bleeding profusely on the ground.

"Please don't kill me, I will do –

Her head was crushed to a pulp by the flat end of a great sword.

 ** _A Lady defeated: +135 EXP! 83,368 more to reach level 11!_**

"Ah fuck, I should have let her finish her offering," Jeremy told himself and lifted his great sword. Blood exploded from her crushed head as her body fell backwards and lay flatly on the ground. "Ah well, at least I got some exp from the kills even if it's a shitty amount."

Jeremy learned that anything he killed would give him exp, just more or less depending on their overall skill and ability. The knowledge came about when he killed a band of petty thieves, trying to steal his stuff when he was snoozing out in the open.

"Kind of miss an opportunity there. I did say I will rape anything that had a pretty face," Jeremy said and used the woman's dress to clean his sword before sheathing it around his back. He then looked towards the north, wondering if he should go there and murders some of high names players to gain some more levels. At his current level, Jeremy was fairly powerful individual, but as an individual, he knew he could still be overwhelmed either through sheer numbers or tactics.

"Let's leave the White Walkers to maybe pile," Jeremy said as he turned towards the south. "I guess it's time to kill some bitches. But first, let's see what kind of loots I get."

 **–** **A Gamer in Westeros –**

"So that's Margaery," Jeremy muttered as he watched the woman from afar. She was interacting with the small folks of King's Landing. He recalled from the show that she wasn't exactly a good person, and she was willing to do anything to become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, including seducing a child. At least Tommen supposed to be a child in the show. The actor who played him was much older.

"TV-logic, but then again, Natalie… Dom… whatever supposed to be in her early 30s. She doesn't even look like she in her mid-20s here," Jeremy said and watched her handing out small charity to the less fortunate. A week ago, he would have done the same thing but now he realized it was pointless as long nothing changes at the top.

"Thank you, my Lady," a sickly man accepted the loaf of bread. That kind of food wouldn't last him very long. There were many like him in the slum of King's Landing. She gave the man a light pat on his hands before moving to the next person.

While watching her, Jeremy pondered what kind of uproar would the city be in if she was missing or killed. He had planned to kill all the bitches, but he hadn't thought of who would go first. It was likely Cersei Lannister, but the getting to the woman without having the entire city watch on him was a bit difficult. He guessed he would settle for her first.

After another 10 minutes, Jeremy headed to the docks to secure a boat. He needed one to get to Essos one day, and having one now would give him a place to stay. Finding one wasn't too difficult, bargaining for one was. Despite having a lot of money from looting rich noblemen along King Road, he didn't want to pay more than he had to.

"Alright, a hundred and fifteen stags," Jeremy said and tossed the man a pouch filled with silver coins. "I also need some men to man the ship. I'm planning on sailing along Essos towards Slaver Bays and maybe beyond. Those who were born there, knowing the geography would be best."

"Slaver Bays aye? You can find all you need in the Mermaid Ends," the old man said. He was referring to a tavern.

"Thanks," Jeremy said and headed to tavern. The men there were eager to work under him for the right price.

 **–** **A Gamer in Westeros –**

"My lady. I begged of you. Please help me," Jeremy pleaded tearfully as he kneeled before Margaery and her entourage. She was carrying out her usual charity and now was heading back to the Red Keep.

"Please stand up," Margaery requested. "If there is anything I can help, I will. You only need to ask."

"For all you have done to help us. My poor mother wished to lay eyes upon you before she passes from this world," Jeremy said as he slowly picked himself up while wiping his tears. "But she is far too sickly to leave her bed so I can only bring you to her."

"Then I shall go to her," Margaery responded.

"My lady, it is unwise to follow him," her body guard pointed out.

"Thank you, thank you, my lady," Jeremy said and gripping her hands, "having you as our great Queen would be the best thing that happened to us."

Margaery simply smiled and decided to follow the man along with her body guards. They headed further and further into the slum where many eyes were watching them.

"It's this way, my lady," Jeremy said and pointed at the run down house at the end of an alley. "Please come inside and pardon the mess."

One of the King guard entered first, finding an old woman lying on the bed. He beckoned Margaery to enter once he found it was safe. The door closed after Jeremy entered.

"She is dead," one of the guards commented.

"And soon you will be," Jeremy said as he drawled two long knife from the door frame. With blazing speed, he ended two guards by stabbing them through the neck. The other two immediately came to Margaery's defend, but they were quickly disposed of. Before she could let out a word, she was knocked unconscious.

"That was easy…" Jeremy said and grinned at his prize.

 **–** **A Gamer in Westeros –**

"How dare you! Release me at once!" Margaery demanded.

"Of course, Lady Tyrell," Jeremy said and eyed her up and down. She did look a lot more prettier right in front of him. "But I cannot do that. The Queen will have my head if I let you go."

"The Queen," Margaery said, knowing exactly who he was referring to.

"Yup, the one and only," Jeremy responded. "She wants you dead and she'd paid me adequately for that to happen so here we are in the middle of nowhere. Don't worry. I've heard downing is pretty pleasant in a way. It's like being strangled to death."

"Whatever she pays you, I will double it," Margaery said. She didn't fear death, not exactly. She didn't want to lose what was within her grasp. She was so close, so close to becoming the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Just a bit more and she would be.

"Tempting, but there is honor amongst thieves," Jeremy said. "It would look bad that we double cross our employer because someone offered a better price."

"Triple it," Margaery said.

"I don't know…" Jeremy muttered and rubbed his chin.

"Quadruple it," Margaery said.

Jeremy blinked. "Well, you drive a hard bargain, but I will let you free for 10 times the amount I was paid."

"10 times!"

"Just ask yourself if your life is worth that much," Jeremy said with a smile. "Once you're dead, you're dead. But if you're still alive, you can always be more than you are."

"Fine, 10 times," Margaery responded.

"Alright," Jeremy said and found a crate. He pulled off his pant and sat down, showing his semi-erected member. "Start sucking and get me hard. If I get to fuck the future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms ten times, I will die happy."

Margaery widened her eyes as she realized the man never mentioned any money, and knowing Cersei, the woman might do such a thing to simply get rid of her.

 **– To Be Continued –**


End file.
